


So Much More

by vampgirltish



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: ?? - Freeform, ?? kinda, Angst, Astrology, Astronomy, Beaches, Colors, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, Oceans, Seashells, Slow Build, Stargazing, Stars, Zodiac signs - Freeform, don't worry you and dan end up together, vivid descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampgirltish/pseuds/vampgirltish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You looked out at the sea, a deep azure that complimented catalina blue skies, speckled with cadmium stars that twinkled and sparkled against it. You listened carefully to the melodious sounds of the sea crashing into the sandy khaki shores, looking at the waves lapping up and nearly tickling at toes. The skies complimented your mood; it had been awhile since another person had been around to see the area. You wondered if someone else would come someday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much More

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys see any typos in this, let me know!  
> also, please read my end-note too!

You looked out at the sea, a deep azure that complimented catalina blue skies, speckled with cadmium stars that twinkled and sparkled against it. You listened carefully to the melodious sounds of the sea crashing into the sandy khaki shores, looking at the waves lapping up and nearly tickling at toes. The skies complimented your mood; it had been awhile since another person had been around to see the area. You wondered if someone else would come someday.

You'd seen the firebrick, flax, flavescent, goldenrod, and harvest golds of the Grand Canyon. You had seen the deep Paris green of the forests, tied together with fawn, redwood, chocolate, seal, russet, and chamoisees of the trunks. But the best place by far was the beach, the sea tickling toes and watching the stars. It took ages to decide what color the dusky skies was, but it was settled internally that it was catalina blue, rich and navy but still bright enough to compliment the sparkling golden stars.

The stars were the favorite of it all—the only reason travelling meant anything to you. The self-luminous celestial bodies were the best thing to see, especially against the catalina blue and azure of the sea. The brightness of them was aweinspiring to begin with, not to mention that the sparkling gaseous masses were able to contain so many different shades of yellow that it was impossible to even begin to fathom them, let alone document them all in the journal that you carried wherever the roads went.

Looking into the distance of the shores, against the khaki shores, was a black figure.

Squinting revealed nothing about them.

A voice broke the pattern of ocean’s roar, and distracted you from the feeling of water against feet, “Is anyone there?”

You didn’t respond.

“Hello?” the voice responded, voice raising slightly.

You stood and went towards the figure, their face becoming clearer as you got closer. It was a male, with eyes a color that you struggled to describe for a second. You searched within your head for the right shade of brown, before settling on copper. The man had a mane of brown curly hair and his eyes held a spark that you were curious about. The flecks of colors in his eyes made you excited, as you wanted to sit there and document each and every shade.

“Who are you?” the man asked.

“(y/n),” you said simply.

“Danny,” the man responded, offering a hand. You weren't one to usually do handshakes, but you shook anyway as a formality. You didn’t even know the man—Danny—that well, so you didn’t know if he’d get offended.

“Do you come out here to stargaze?” you asked.

“No, I usually walk on the beach to clear my head.”

“Interesting.”

“Have you seen the cove down by the shore?”

You had yet to go down there, saving it for when it was daylight. But something about this man made you curious and you wanted to see so much, see everything with him. You shook your head, and were surprised when the man tangled your fingers together, bare feet squishing against the khaki sand as Danny pulled you along, talking excitedly. “The cove is my favorite place to go on the beach. Listening to the sea and looking at shells.”

You just nodded, listening to this crazy brown eyed man—no, copper-eyed man—talk excitedly about seashells and the sea and this cove you'd never been to in your life. And, you were interested, goddamnit, and you wanted to listen to Danny talk about seashells for hours and hours and hours if it meant that he would keep holding your hand and not let it go any time soon.

The callouses on Danny’s hand were prominent against the smoother skin of yours, but that wasn’t to say that you weren't weathered yourself. You only had a backpack, a notebook, and yourself, and you'd been travelling around this ocean for a long time, about a week. Think of it as camping without a tent...or prepackaged food.

The man pulled you into the cove and said, “Look at this.” The water wasn’t azure anymore, more of a tourmaline now. The makeshift cave seemed to have light radiating from nowhere even though it was dark as pitch outside. “Isn’t it amazing?”

You just nodded to Danny, looking around more, the water ankle deep. Danny had shed his shoes long ago, but his jeans were getting soaked—not that he cared.

Danny plopped down right into the ankle-deep water, ass getting covered in water but still not caring. You sat down across from him, shorts getting wet but not caring any more than Danny, just wanting to listen to everything this bright-eyed man wanted to say. Danny's fingers fished around in the water, pulling up a white shell. You categorized the color as ivory as Danny spoke, “Oh, this one’s a sand dollar.”

“Tell me about it?” you found yourself blurting.

“Uh, sand dollars are actually living creatures until they die or wash up on the shore. They’re sea urchins, and belong in the Clypeasteroida family. Their spines are really rigid—that’s like, one of the factors of the family they’re in, and they’re symmetrical.” Danny rattled off, turning the shell over in his hands. “It’s radial symmetry...so it looks like petals of flowers. The center of the flowerlike design is where the mouth of the urchin is.”

“How do you know this stuff?”

“Collecting seashells is a hobby of mine.”

“Oh.”

Danny fished in the pool again, reaching out to grab another. This one was a larger one in a stereotypical shell shape. You looked at the colors, and decided it was terra cotta, carrot, Spanish orange, and Persian orange. The design was in sporadic and patterned stripes. Danny looked giddy, “Oh!”

“What is it?”

“Dinocardium robustum!”

“Gesundheit,” you said.

“Thank you. Didn’t sneeze, dork." A giggle escaped his lips. "This one’s called the Atlantic giant cockle, and it’s--" 

“Wait, woah woah woah. Cockle?!”

“Yes! It’s a type of mar—“

“COCKLE?!” you thought Danny was lying.

“YES. It’s a cockle, okay?! It’s a type of marine bivalve moll—“

“You just said cockle! Like, _cock_ -le! I cannot fucking believe that.”

“Look who’s talking!” Danny teased, “You said it, like, ten more times than me, (y/n)!”

You rolled your eyes, “Tell me more about the COCKle, then, Danny!”

“It’s a type of marine bivalve mollusk, and it’s in the Cardiidae family. It usually has around thirty-two to thirty-six ribs, and the valves are symmetrical on both sides. The inside is usually pink—“

You cut him off as Danny flipped it over, the color coming out of you rather than just staying in your brain, “Papaya whip.”

“What?”

“It’s papaya whip.”

“No, it’s a cockle. We decided this earlier, remember?”

“No! The inside of it.”

“What about it?”

“It’s papaya whip!”

“What are you talking about?” Danny asked.

“The color! It’s papaya whip!”

“Where do you get these things from?”

“The same place you get your seashell shit.”

“It’s not shit!”

“Neither are my fuckin’ colors, Danny.”

There was a silence between you two, and Danny felt bad for teasing his friend.

~*~*~*~

“Where are we going?” Danny asked when you had stood and take his hand to force him to stand.

“To my world.”

Danny didn’t ask questions, just let you pull him by his hand to the beach again. Danny didn’t mind anything that you did, because he was interested in whatever it was that you wanted to show him. In front of you was the ocean and the sky, a little lighter because of the time passing.

“Do you want to know about the stars?”

Danny's eyes widened and he would listen to anything you told him just to hear you keep talking. “S-sure.”

And you told him everything you knew about the stars. You told Danny about Cassiopeia, Ursa Major, Ursa Minor, Hercules, Draco, Perseus, Cepheus, Orion, Andromeda, Taurus, Leo, Virgo, Bootes, Sagittarius, and Scorpio.

“What about Pisces?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“It’s my zodiac.”

“Is that some sneaky way to tell me your sign and hope I’ll tell you mine?” you asked.

“Nah.”

“Well, Pisces is interesting. Pisces was named for the Latin plural for fish. It's between Aquarius and Aries, and two spatial equators align within both Pisces and Virgo. The Vernal equinox is located in Pisces, but is moving slowly towards Aquarius. Like a lot of constellations, its story originates in Babylonian culture."

“You know a lot about stars,” Danny commented, but you ignored him.

“It's associated with Aphrodite and Eros, who escaped Typhon by transforming into fish. So they wouldn't lose each other, they tied themselves together with string. The Romans adopted the Greek story and adapted it with Venus and Cupid.“

“Aphrodite, Eros, Venus, and Cupid? It's no wonder I'm such a success with the ladies.”

“I don't see any ladies waiting for you,” you pointed out, joking.

“Hurtful,” Danny said softly, smile betraying the mock-hurt in his voice, before looking down at his phone and the time. “Shit. It’s super late. I should head back home.”

“Will I see you tomorrow?” you asked.

“Hopefully,” Danny responded. “I do have work.”

“As a seashell enthusiast?”

“No, as a guy who plays video games and sings about dicks for pay.”

“I’m going to assume those aren't some sort of allusion to prostitution and bid you farewell.”

“They're not. ‘Bye, (y/n).”

You watched Danny walk off and hoped that he would come back.

The entire night, though you were with what you loved—the ocean, the stars, the beautiful colors of the sunrise and the cove, you couldn’t stop thinking about Danny. The sky had so much knowledge, through the constellations placed there. The bright sparkling dots each told a story of their own, of their birth and death and being reborn, and the major stars told a constant story with others forming constellations, such as Pisces from before.

Before going to sleep, you found Pisces, the eighteen stars, tied together by a string. Like a red cord of fate. You quietly looked at it, and counted how many stars were between your sign and his.

~*~*~

You didn’t see Danny for a week. When he came back, he had a pretty blonde woman with him. You walked over, and introduced yourself, “Hi, Danny! Who’s this?”

“This is Eloise,” Danny introduced. "Eloise, this is (y/n).”

“Huh, nice to meet you. Danny talks about you a lot.”

“Does he?” you said, trying to keep the conversation simple and not blurt out the colors of her eyes to the woman you'd barely talked to. But your words got the better of you as you blurted just that. Eloise took it into stride.

“Oh, cool,” she said to him. “I didn't think someone knew that much about colors.”

“I have some weird obsessions,” you half-lied.

“Ah, yeah. Dan has his obsession with seashells. I'll have to ask you about colors again soon, yeah?” She walked ahead of Danny, and Danny pulled back to talk to you.

“What the hell was that?”

“I just blurted it out!”

“I don't get how you just blurted that out!"

You flushed, “Listen, okay. I’m sorry. I’m awkward.”

“Yeah,” Danny said, looking off at Eloise, who was picking up bits of sea glass to bring back home.

You couldn’t stop yourself from feeling hurt as you said, “You like her, don’t you?”

Danny was quiet for a moment, before speaking, “Yes.” Your heart sunk. You tried not to be hurt, but didn’t say anything. But Danny kept talking, and startled you, “But I like you more.”

“You hardly know me,” you said, hurt coming through in your voice.

“I know enough. You speak my language. We got along very well last time we met. And I—“ but Danny was cut off by Eloise laughing and calling Danny over. Only Danny. You were excluded from the circle. Not because Eloise didn’t like you (though it certainly felt that way), but because it was something that was likely between the two of them, some sort of inside joke.

And you slunk back into the background, sitting back on the beach and focusing on the crash and roar of the waves, and the water lapping at your toes rather than the feminine giggle of the blonde woman with the pretty septum piercing and white summery sundress and the squeaky laughter of the wild-haired man with the copper-brown eyes.

~*~*~*~

A week after that, a black figure was on the shores again. You knew exactly who this was. It was the same figure that had caused you pain and happiness and everything at once.

“Danny.”

“(y/n).”

Danny walked closer to you, and you didn’t move, staying firmly planted on the shore.

Danny sat next to you and spoke, “I’m sorry.”

“Okay.”

“She...didn’t mean anything to me.”

“Don’t lie.”

“F-fine. She meant something to me, but not the same way you do. You—mean so much more."

“We hardly know each other.”

“I know.”

Silence.

Danny turned towards you, making you turn on an instinct. Danny's coppery-brown eyes sparkled and you just watched him. Whatever Danny was planning, it wouldn’t make up for the pain and silence of what you had to endure, and that was for—

Danny pulled you close and kissed you quickly, short and sweet. Maybe it would make up for it, maybe Danny could tell you more about seashells and you could tell Danny more about the stars. Maybe it would all be okay.

You kissed him again under the pale moonlight and in the milky twilight, harder and firmer, wanting this more  than Danny had thought. And Danny kissed back, kissing to show that Eloise was just a friend, just a  friend, just a friend and that you were so much more, so much more, _so much fucking more._

**Author's Note:**

> hey babes! i know what you're saying, and i hear you.  
> "where's dudes and dolls!" "are they /ever/ gonna talk it out?" "WHATS HAPPENING WITH LEIGH AND (Y/N)!!!"  
> well buds, i have answers, i promise.  
> i've had stuff stewing in my brain, trying to come up with good stuff to write for the next chapter. it's still steeping...marinating...like some rad as hell ribs...or chicken wings...or something. now im hungry.  
> anyways--it will come, i promise! after finals are over, i'll definitely try to get a chapter or two out before the new year!  
> in the mean time, i hope you enjoyed this piece <3  
> comment and let me know what you thought of this!
> 
> p.s.: shoutouts to tiff (the ultimate best friend and my absolute favorite) because she always loves everything i write, and an old friend of mine who caused a bit of the inspiration for this. i hope he's doing well now.


End file.
